


Take my breath away

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cuffs, Dom!Virgil, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, analogical - Freeform, sub!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: For an anon prompt on Tumblr: If your taking prompts I was wondering if you could do some analogical knife and breathplay with Dom!Virgil x I absolutely adore your writing and I literally always need more of it xxxx





	Take my breath away

“You look so pretty like this.” Virgil purred softly, running his fingers over Logan’s cheek.

“Thank you, sir.” Logan breathed, a shiver rolling down his back as he was pressed harder against the wall.

Virgil’s fingers teased down his chest, then over to run over his spread arms, sliding over the large padded cuffs there. Leaning in, he pressed kisses to Logan’s chest, letting his fingers move down and run over his stomach, before moving to his hips. Logan’s cock leaked as Virgil dug his finger nails into his hips, a whimper leaving his mouth.

“Does that feel good, my little pain slut?” Virgil asked, leaning in and flicking his tongue over Logan’s nipple.

“Yes, sir.” Logan panted, his hips jerking as Virgil nipped the small nub before pulling back.

“Are you ready for the main event?”

“Please, Sir.” Logan nodded fast, watching Virgil move over to the table.

Looking over his choices, Virgil picked up one of his favorites, a both side of the blade sharp, trigger action knife. Not only did he like it for the purple dragon design on the black base, it held a wicked sharp edge. Flicking the knife open, Virgil twirled it by the stabilizing hole in the blade, as he came back over to Logan.

“Tell me the safe word.” Virgil said, running his hand over Logan’s side.

“Red, Sir. Snapping fingers if I can’t talk.”

“Good boy.” Virgil smiled, the action making Logan shiver, as he brought the knife up.

Pressing the tip against the middle of Logan’s throat, made him hold his breath, feeling just how sharp it was. Biting his lip hard, Logan tried not to squirm as his lungs started burning slightly, but he knew breathing would make him bleed. His fingers twitched, nearly ready to snap them when Virgil pulled it back, showing it to him. Taking deep breaths in, Logan groaned as Virgil gave his cock a few long strokes before stopping again.

“Very good, my love. Even longer than last time.” Virgil praised, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“T-thank you, sir.” Logan panted.

“Such a good boy for me, are you ready for more?” Virgil asked, letting the side of the knife run lightly over Logan’s skin, goosebumps breaking out over him.

“Please, sir?”

Squatting down, Virgil pressed his elbow into Logan’s hip, holding him against the wall better, holding his cock with his hand. Slowly and carefully, Virgil teased his cock with the knife, being sure to not cut him. Sliding the knife to his balls, made Logan’s cock throb in his hand, leaking more pre-come. Logan whined as Virgil slowly moved the blade over his cock, collecting some of his precome on the tip before standing.

“Open.”

Opening his mouth, Logan stuck his tongue out slightly, letting Virgil wipe the precome on the muscle. A soft moan left Logan as Virgil pulled the blade back, pressing his own tongue against Logan’s before kissing him deeply. Virgil’s hand that was around his cock, slid up and his thumb pressed against his windpipe, groaning at the sound of Logan’s little gasps.

“Doing so good for me, do you want me to mark you today?”

“N-not today, please, sir.”

“Ok, my love. No worries, do you want more of the knife, or are you ready for my cock.”

“Cock, please, t-though I want you to keep choking me, sir.”

“Anything my good boy wants.” Virgil groaned, pressing their lips back together.

Pulling back again, Virgil put the knife away before getting Logan off the wall before laying him out on the bed. Shedding his clothing, Virgil climbed between his legs, summoning a bottle of lube and slicking his fingers.

“Spread you legs for me.”

Biting his lip softly, Logan did as told, bending his legs up and giving Virgil more room to move up. The lube was chilly against his hole, but soon Logan was moaning louder as Virgil’s fingers worked him open. Getting to three fingers, Virgil slicked his own cock up with his free hand, before sliding his fingers out. Wiping his hands off, Virgil slid forward, pressing the head of his cock in, making Logan’s twitch against his stomach.

“More, please, more, sir.” Logan whined, fingers grasping at the sheets.

“So needy. So sad it took me so long to find out how much you needed a cock in your ass.”

Logan whined louder at the words, hips jerking as Virgil pressed further in, grabbing Logan’s hips. Broken moans and whimpers were all that was left of Logan’s vocabulary as Virgil pressed their hips together, leaning over him. Bringing his hand up, Virgil wrapped it around Logan’s throat, as he pulled back before pressing in again.

“Green?” Virgil asked, rolling his hips again.

“Green, so green, sir.” Logan nodded, back arching as Virgil pressed against his throat.

In some part of his mind, Virgil was glad that they weren’t human, being able to cut off Logan’s air like this with no worries. Snapping his hips harder, Virgil pulled his hand back before pressing harder. Between them, Logan’s cock throbbed harder with each press of Virgil’s hand, his knuckles turning white where they were clenched.

“Are you going to come for me, just like this, nothing against that pretty cock of yours?” Virgil teased, leaning in more to press kisses against Logan’s bottom lip.

“Fuck, Sir, Virgil!” Logan’s head pressed back into the pillows, covering his stomach in come.

“Fuck.” Virgil hissed, moving his hands to the mattress, hips moving faster.

Small whimpers were falling from Logan’s lips as Virgil pressed deep inside of him, coming with a moan of Logan’s name. Moving back slowly, Virgil trailed kisses down Logan’s chest before pulling out and getting up on shaky legs. Snapping up a few towels, Virgil cleaned them up as best he could before helping Logan to the shower.

Once the water washed them the rest of the way, Virgil slowly helped Logan get dressed, pressing kisses against the bruises blooming on his neck.

“Still green?” Virgil asked, getting them back under clean sheets, pulling a blanket over them.

“Still green, I promise.” Logan nodded, his voice sounding rough.

With a small thought, Virgil produced a cup of hot tea, with honey and lemon, handing it to Logan. The other took it with a smile, pressing a small kiss to Virgil’s lips, as he sipped it. When the cup was empty, Virgil set it aside before the two moved further under the blankets, Logan tucked under Virgil’s chin.

“I love you, Lo.” Virgil whispered against his hair, petting his back.

“Love you too.” Logan mumbled, half asleep, pressing a half kiss to his throat.

Virgil chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his head, before letting his eyes slid shut, Logan growing heavier against him.


End file.
